bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon and Star Clash
This is where it Begins... Gekkō sat on the brown wood bench with his long legs stretched out and his arms laid out on its surface watching the fireworks go off in the distance. He was wearing his trademark midnight blue attire, which consisted of a dark blue v neck shirt, jeans, gauntlets, overcoat and designer boots. His hair was hung down in bangs to the point where they ran over his forehead just above his eye, with one bang hanging in between his crimson orbs. Naruki City was celebrating their own form of festivities as a parallel to the United States' 4th of July. The festival occurred every year around the same time as the 4th. They where close to the U.S that way, he guessed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Misora walking up towards his place on the bench with her hands in her pockets. Wearing a cream T shirt and blue jeans, her hair was tied into a ponytail revealing her perfect features. "So," she said in a rather tired tone. "You ready to get out of here?" She asked, plopping down next to Gekkō. He slightly shrugged his shoulders. "A little later, they're about to display the last set." He answered. As soon as the words left his mouth, they appeared. A beautiful explosion of multiple upon multiple vivid colors. And in an instant, they dissapeared, both from the sky and from Gekkō's eyes as they temporarily lit his eyes up in crescendo of colors. "All right, we can go now." He said as he lifted himself up from the bench, Misora soon following. "You know," She resumed, "I never knew you liked fireworks so much." He snickered at that. "There's a lot of things about me you don't know." Misora let fly a annoyed sigh. Why did he have to act so mysterious all the time? What else could there be about him that she didn't know? They had none each other ever since they where children. Over a thousand years of friendship and struggles, he was still hiding something. It could be infuriating if she wasn't so used to it. ---- Elsewhere... A dark forest lay within the outskirts of the town; brooding, dreadful, a place that no ordinary person would want to be, even with company at their sides. It was wet and misty, a place hardly touched by the claws of man's greed, and for good reason. This was a place that seemed to warrant a dark presence, a presence that none would dare try to tame... Save for one. A bright blue flash appeared within the outer rim of the forest, not but just a hundred meters or so from it's border to society. The flash materialized in the form of a man, one who seemed to be in his early thirties with short white hair and ice blue eyes. His attire was a militarized one, white with light blue features, and a long white and blue cloak over his shoulders that seemed to extend down to his lower legs. A hood was also attached to this cloak, and it rested over his head calmly as he looked out of the forest and into the bright lights shining in the sky. "Naruki City..." ''he thought to himself calmly, realizing where he was. ''"He said my first contact would be in this place, the only other person to know Heidi's location. I'd better hurry." As he began to move quickly through the forest, his thoughts seemed to cloud his mind the entire way. After the invasion of Soul Society, the initial one, at least, his King, Yhwach had ordered him to find one of the former Stern Ritter, known as Heidi Von Kreug. She had left before the invasion, and Yhwach demanded that she be found and forcibly returned to his army. There was a hindrance, though, on Asumu's part, as she wasn't just some comrade of his that could be dragged back to work; she was his old girlfriend, a girlfriend who often took charge more than he did when they were paired up for assignments. But it wasn't just that that was a problem; Heidi had left of her own accord, and Asumu had respected that, as he still did. He couldn't force her to do something that she didn't want to do...but now, he had to, for it was her will against Yhwach's will, and no one ''defies Yhwach's will, not even him. By this point, he had reached the edge of the forest. The low winds caused his cloak to billow lightly in the direction of the city, but that didn't bother him so much as what else he felt. ''"Two Shinigami are here..." ''he realized, as he squinted his now shining blue eyes. His vision seemed to zoom in on the town closely, as if he were looking through a pair of binoculars, looking and scanning for the two anomalies that he felt. This was his ability, the reason why he was called '''S', The Sharpshooter; he could see as long as nearly 2 miles with his vision, which let him shoot and observe targets from just such a distance. He couldn't see them, his targets, but he knew they were there, somewhere.... Gekkō stopped dead in his tracks, it was so sudden that Misora actually bumped into him. "Ow!" She yelled, as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger and thumb. She looked up at him with aggravation in her eyes. "What was that for? Gekkō didn't even respond. He felt cold eyes lock on him like a vice grip. He then responded to Misora. "Don't you feel it? Someone's here. Someone powerful." Gekkō explained as he flashed unto the rooftop of the nearest apartment complex. He stared out into the far off forest, squinting his eyes as if searching for someone. While he couldn't physically see as far as he needed, he definitely felt a cold and calculating presence in the city. Not another one of those hapless Shinigami that the Soul Society sent after him. Not even a mindless raging Hollow. Something far more sinister. A Monk of Destruction; aptly named the Quincy. What was worse was that this was no ordinary Human, but a full fledged member of the Stern Ritter; the Star Knights of the Vandeneich. Elite Quincy warriors whose sole duty and obligation where to completely purge the Shinigami from the face of existance. "Great," Gekkō mumbled. Just what he needed, some arrow flinging, spirit stealing nut job running around the city. He looked back down at Misora who had a confused look on her face. "Gekkō," She asked in a confused and suspcious fashion, yet her voice was still firm and strong. That was just like her, "What's going on?" Gekkō looked back towards the forest where his presumed enemy would be. While Misora was far from weak, she still hated it when Gekkō had the look on his face that he did now. The look that said: "Something tells me we should prepare for all hell to break lose." "Now I see him..." ''Asumu thought, homing his vision and senses into the direction of the dual spiritual signatures that he felt earlier. ''"But...they can feel me too, judging by their movement, or lack thereof. Could one of them be the contact?" He quickly asserted that this was not the case, as Yhwach would never make any form of deal with the Shinigami, as far as he knew, even with rogue ones; they were just stray targets, targets that could be a threat. He had to deal with it immediately...but not here. Not only was he in clear view of them, therefore giving away his position with the bright shine of his bow, but he was entirely exposed in terms of cover should they survive or evade the attack, and manage a counterattack towards him. He needed a better position. Quietly and slowly, he used his Schatten to slip into his own dark shadow, making a much more preferable way to move without being seen, unlike Hirenkyaku, which would give his initial position away almost instantly. He reappeared within the shadow of a stairs exit at the top of a building, just several hundred meters from Gekko's position. Concealing himself behind the exit "box" of sorts, he drew his cross shaped bow and prepared one of his signature arrows. As he drew it, the three circles on his bow seemed to shrink in size, becoming one circle that gave him a clear line of sight when aiming. He then turned, aimed directly at Gekko's head, and released the arrow, quickly and quietly, aiming to cleanly kill the more threatening of the two Death Gods without much hassle. Gekkō's eyes widened a bit. His uncanny sixth sense of the spiritual realm had kicked in as soon as he felt the Quincy appear behind him. He immediately ducked forwards avoiding the arrow's path entirely. He held his hand out as his zanpakutō materialized within the palm of his hand. The rune designed blade shimmered in the moonlight as Gekkō rotated in a counter clockwise measure to where he was facing the direction of which the arrow came. He began to fight back until he realized where he was. A city fully populated with men, women, and children. He cursed under his breath. He lowered the blade to his side. He glanced towards Misora's person who was obviously shocked at what she saw going on. Her eyes where dilated when she saw the Quincy culprit. They should be. This was none other than Asumu Godai; the Sharpshooter of the Stern Ritter. He was rumored to be one of, if not the most powerful Quincy under Yhwach. Knowing this would be no cake walk for anyone, especially the humans, Gekkō motioned for the Quincy and Misora to follow him before he used shunpō to flash towards their new location. Within a few moments he and Misora where on the outskirts on Naruki City, far from where any human would be at this late hour. The grassy plains where the perfect site for a battle between two gods among mortals. He gripped his zanpakutō as he awaited his adversary.